Mobian Warrior
by Mistercoke the Hedgehog
Summary: 16 contestants, four stages, the chance of a lifetime. Its the First Ever Mobian Warrior tournament!
1. Chapter 1

_**Whats up guys? This is a little something me and my good pal Slick the Wolf cooked up. So we'll just let you read and enjoy the story.**_

_**Slick: PS, neither of us own any of the characters, locations, or obstacle mentioned in the story. I own Slick, Coke owns Coke, and Nate owns Nate.**_

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the random lot located in Station Square. Welcome to the first ever Mobian Warrior where our contestants go through obstacles to be the Mobian Warrior! I'm your host Mistercoke the Hedgehog, along with my co-hosts/buddies, Slick the Wolf and Nate the Werehog!"

"Four stages of various obstacles, each harder than the last! To make it here, you have to be fast, strong, and have just a little bit of luck. I'll pass things on to my co-host Slick, who's trying to score a few interviews with our, um, volunteers. While Slick handles them, I'll see if our course is ready! Take it away Slick!"

"Thanks, Mistercoke! Our course is looking fine and ready for our...volunteers." Camera rolls over to where the contestants should be standing.

"...Nate didn't you go get them?" Coke asked

"Was I supposed to?" Nate asked.

"Yes! You lost rock paper scissors fair and square, so go get them!" Coke said as the Werehog ran off for the unwilling volunteers.

"I hope Shadow didn't Chaos Control out of here." Slick says

"If he did I have those embarrassing photos of him from the Christmas party." Coke said

"Found them!" Nate said arriving with several grumbling citizens of Mobius.

"Good. Slick will interview them, while I put up the last of the duct tape!" Coke said

"Thanks! First up we have our favorite blue speedy hero, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The fan girls scream for their blue hero, while the red hedgehog host duck taped the barriers. "Back! Back I said!" Coke called out trying for force the fan girls back into their seats.

"Hey Sonic! How does it feel to be on Mobian Warrior?"

"Feels great Slick." Sonic said, keeping Amy at a standby

"You gonna show your fans out here that the world's fastest thing alive is a Mobian Warrior?"

"Yeah! The fastest thing alive, me, will be the first Mobian Warrior!" Jet the Hawk said getting in front of Sonic.

Sonic pushes Jet out of the way. "You're only saying that because you're not as fast on land, Jet, and I am!" Sonic says.

"Ten dollars says I get further than you!" Jet waged.

"Twenty bucks say you'll lose!" Sonic said in anger.

"Thirty says pinky gets further than you!" Jet countered.

"Should we let them continue?" Coke asked Slick

"I guess so until they're broke. Now let's go to Tails. How's it going, buddy?" Slick asked the two tailed fox.

"A little nervous. Don't wanna make myself look like a doofus." Tails said.

"You'll do fine." Nate said. The red hedgehog began a head count.

"Hey where's Eggman?" Coke asked Nate.

"He was unavailable, so I got Metal Sonic!" Nate said

"Alright! Metal Sonic! Do you think you're gonna win this game show?"

"Beep." Metal Sonic said. Slick sweat drops.

"Okay...next we have Knuckles!"

"If the Master Emerald's gone when I get back Im bashing some skulls!" Knuckles said

"Don't need to get violent here. Rouge is here as well." Slick insured him.

'But Eggman's not...' Slick thought. "Speaking of Rouge, let's bring her out here!"

"I'd rather be stealing Master Emerald instead of doing this...but at least I can show Knuckles how tough a gal is." Rouge said as she looked at Knuckles with a smirk.

"Well, let's get her partner Shadow!" Coke said

"Hmmm, I'm outta here." Shadow said pulling out a chaos emerald.

"If you leave, then these photos of you at the Christmas party go to the internet!" Coke threatened

"You wouldnt." Shadow said with a glare.

"Slick, get the laptop!" Coke said. Slick grabs the laptop and clicks on the pictures.

"Ooohhh, everyone including your friends would really LOVE to see what you do for the holidays!"

"All right I'll stay. Just get rid of those photos." Shadow said.

"Here Slick." Coke said handing the wolf a sledgehammer

"What's this for?" Coke pointed to the laptop.

"Get rid of photos."

"Okay!" Slick swings the hammer back and smashes the laptop. "Happy Shadow?" Shadow kept his normal face.

"I think that's as happy as he's going to get." Nate said

"I guess so. Next we have the pink sweet heart in love with Sonic, Amy Rose!" Coke was busy trying to keep Amy and Sonic apart.

"You can't stop my love for Sonic!" Amy cried out.

"A hundred and eighty dollars will prove your butt WRONG!" Sonic said, jabbing his finger in Jet's chest

"Two hundred dollars says you're on!" Jet said sticking out his hand

"Deal!" Sonic says shaking his hand

"Do either of them even have two hundred dollars?" coke asked Slick

"I don't even know. But let's move onto Cream, the cutest rabbit in the world. How do you feel, Cream?"

"Super excited! Although I had to get my mother's permission to do this." Cream said

"That's good. Do you want to say anything to your mom and chao?"

"I'll do my best!" Cream said happily

'At least someone is happy.' Slick thought. "Next we have Silver!"

"I think we may need to drug test him." Coke said.

"Why so?"

"Cough quills on his head cough" Coke said pointing to Silvers head

Silver sweat dropped. "For the last time I don't smoke weed!"

"You sure, weed lover?"

"Leave Silver alone!" Blaze said coming to her friends defense

"Oops, sorry, Blaze. We will." Slick said as the lavender cat ran up to him. 'Not' Slick thought.

"But since you're here, Blaze, do you think you'll be the first Mobian Warrior?"

"I have the great potential too...I just wanna stay out of the water." Blaze said pointing to the various water pits.

"But some of it is mud." Slick insured.

"I'll believe you for now." Blaze said

"Next we have our birdbrain genius, Wave."

"Thanks for the intro." Wave said.

Coke was putting the finishing touches on Stage 1. "At last! It's done!"

"No, problamo, Wave. Now let's here from your partner, Storm."

"The Rogues are gonna get far! Im here to stick it to him!" Storm said pointing to Knuckles

"Watch where you point that finger or you're gonna lose it, pal." Knuckles threatened.

"If the head count is correct, the only ones left are the Chaotix Detective Agency" coke said

"Yep. So, Vector! How are you feeling today?" Vector had the music on his headphones cranked up to loud.

"Vector? Vector?" Coke handed a megaphone to Slick.

"VECTOR!" Vector flinched and fell over. "What?! We're open for business! The bill's in the mail!"

"Please excuse my team mate." Espio said calmly

"Espio, my reptilian buddy. Say since you're a ninja, do you think you'll ace these courses?" Slick asked. To answer Slick's question, Espio proceeded to do a combo of very impressive ninja moves.

"My moneys on him." coke said The Espio fan girls in the audience started screaming and shaking the fence that Coke built. "Not again. Get back!" coke said forcing them back into their seats.

"Next time get a sturdier fence. And last but not the least, Charmy! How ya doing, Charms?" Slick said

"We're on a budget!" Coke said throwing up for duct tape on the fence.

"Im gonna win!" Charmy said super excited.

"Vector, tell me you didn't let him put sugar in his cereal?" Espio asked Vector was still listening to his music at full volume. Espio sweat dropped.

"What's this do?!" Charmy said poking a pillar holding up an obstacle.

"No!" Coke said pulling him away, as the pillar groaned

"Uh oh."

"While I and Slick fix this, Nate will give the audience and competitors a Stage 1 rundown!" Coke said using super glue and duct tape.

"Here I am guys at the starting line. What's stopping the contestants from going to Stage 2? Ten hard obstacles, and 110 seconds on the clock!" Nate began "First they must beat the Quintuple Steps, a series of slanted platforms each a step away from each other, requiring them to jump from platform to platform."

"Without trying to fall in the mud. " Slick said

"Next, they have to get over the Barrel Climb, a hill consisting of various logs, which will roll, and send you into the water pit below. Then they must race to the Rolling Roll, where they must cling tightly to the log, and hang on as it rolls down a ramp, without being thrown off!"

"They better not have butterfingers!"

"Next we have the Log Drop. Here contestants must cling to a vertical log as it slides down a track with various drops. Hang on tight, or its mud time. Moving on we have the Balance Bridge, a long plank bridge that turns and tilts. Spend too long on it, and you're going down." Nate said.

"Hand me the blow torch." Coke said to Slick. The wolf grabs the blow torch and hands it to him. "Fire in the hole!" Coke called out, welding two pieces of pillar together.

"Beyond the Balance Bridge, we have the Circle Slider, where contestants must launch themselves from the springboard, grabbed the metal ring, and slide it down the track."

"Sounds tricky. Hey, you! Get back over that fence now!" Slick shouted a fan boy. Coke started threatening people with his blow torch.

"It gets harder. From there, they must complete the Jump Hang. Here they must jump from a small trampoline into a net, where they can climb over, or under."

"These fans just don't give up, do they?" Slick said as he was pushing them back.

"Nope!" Coke said forcing them back into their seats.

"Then they have to get up the Warped Wall, a 13 foot high wall, which will drain you. Next we have the Slider Drop. Contestants must grab on to the bar, slide it down the track, and right as they reach the end, use their forward momentum to grab the net. Finally they must grab the rope, swing to the wall, climb up, and hit the red button, all within 110 seconds!" Nate finished up.

"And so to show everyone what this looks like, I will be volunteering my personal safety to test Stage 1" Coke said, getting the Sonic Gang's attention.

"Oh this outta be good." Jet said

"Go, Coke! Hey, get back in your seat! Don't make me get the super glue."

Coke took the walk of pain to the starting line. "Ok start in three...two...one...now!" He called to Slick, hoping he'd start the clock. Slick nods and blows the horn.

Coke ran off the platform, landing the first step, second, third, before stumbling on the last step, slamming into the platform. "Im ok!" He said getting up, dizzy. The he jumped for the Barrel Climb, landing chest first, before sliding into the water pit below, as the majority of the crowd and competitors laughed at him.

"What kind of example is this?" Shadow sneered.

"The way you're look like when you do it." Jet laughed.

Shadow pulls out his 9mm pistol gun and points it at the hawk.

"You wanna say that again?"

Coke bobbed in the water pit before he climbed out. "Im ok, maybe a concussion, but Im ok!"

"I hope Mistercoke is." Cream said.

"Ok, before we set you loose, a few minor things to bring up. First, any use of powers during any part of this course will result in your disqualification." coke said. There was a big moan from everyone.

"Second, if you hear this..." Coke activated the Klaxon Siren. "It means you have ten seconds left on the clock." The siren spooked everyone except for Espio and Shadow.

"Finally, the order you will compete in is at random." Coke said "You make it to the top of that tower," Coke pointed to the looming tower in the distance. "You get the honor of being called A Mobian Warrior, and earn the title of Grand Champion."

"Exactly! So, who wants to go first!?" Slick asked

"We'll decide who goes first." Nate began turning to the camera. "When we come back!"

_**At first this chapter may seem like filler, but there is a method to our madness here. In the next chapter, the contestants will take on Stage 1. So who will win? Who will lose? Why am I asking you all of this?! Tune in next time for more...Mobian Warrior!**_


	2. Stage 1: Contestants 1-8

"Welcome back to Mobian Warrior! Where 16 contestants are trying to prove they have what it takes to achieve total victory!" Coke said into the camera

Jet pushes Coke out of the way. "And it's gonna be me!" Coke pushed him back.

"You'll get your chance, but going first issssssssss...Charmy!" He said pointing to the bee

"YAY! I'M GOING FIRST!" the hyper bee shouted.

Espio face palm. "Oh no."

"Alrighty then Charmy, take your spot on the starting line. For the rest of you, feel free to watch. Me and Slick will be in the commentator booth, while Nate hosts from down here." Coke said

Charmy then takes his spot at the starting line.

"Ok then. Ready Slick?" Coke asked his co-host

"Ready Nate?" Coke called down to his co-host.

"Ready!" Nate called up.

"Let me hear you folks! Are you ready?" Coke called to the audience, to a massive response.

"I still can't hear you!" Slick said. The audience yelled back louder.

"Ready...set...go!" Coke yelled starting the clock. Charmy happily jumped from slope to slope, easily beating the quintuple steps.

"And he's off, folks! Look at that bee perfected the quintuple steps!" Slick said. Charmy the lunged for the Barrel Climb, and climbed over. Then he clung tightly to the Rolling Log, and went for a ride.

"Going...going...he's past the Rolling Log!" Coke said The Charmy fan girls squealed for their favorite bee. Charmy grabbed hold of the Log Drop, and rode it down as it hit its multiple drops.

"The little guy's still going!" Coke said as Charmy bounced over the Balance Bridge. "He's got 70 seconds."

"You can do it, Charmy!" Nate shouted.

Charmy took a very brief pause, then launched from the springboard, grabbing the metal ring, and riding it down track. He didnt even pause when he jumped from the small trampoline into the cargo net.

"It looks like the Circle Slider and the Jump Hang didnt even faze him!" Coke said as Charmy climbed under, coming very close to the water. "Remember, should any contestant touch the water, they lose."

"What a brave bee, Coke." Slick said keeping his eyes on Charmy.

"But here comes the real challenge for the little guy: The Warped Wall." Coke said. Charmy took a pause, looking up the tall wall, and then tried to run up it, before sliding back down. "He has 40 seconds left. He has to get over the wall!" Coke said as Charmy failed again

"Dang! I wish I could fly!" Charmy complained.

"Come on Charmy!" Vector called out. Charmy tried again, but missed the top by inches.

"It's not over yet. He has 25 seconds" Coke called out

"I-Im trying!" the bee panted.

The ten second Klaxon began blaring. Charmy ran up the wall again...before finally getting the edge.

"He got it!" Coke called out, as the timer hit zero. "But it was a little too late."

**Charmy: Timed Out On Warped Wall**

The bee groaned in disappointment, then various contestants and audience members started clapping. "Look at this. Showing their appreciation for Charmy. The little guy has nothing to be ashamed of."

"You did great, Charmy!" Slick shouted.

Charmy flew back over to the Chaotix, a little disappointed. "Let's see if Nate can score an interview." Coke said

"Even though you didn't make it, how do you feel?" Nate asked.

"Why can't I be taller?!" Charmy wailed. Espio and Vector patted the bee on the back.

"You did your best Charmy." Espio said

"True that. True that! Next up...is Cream! Give her a round of applause!" Slick said. Cream happily made it to the starting line, as various contestants and audience applauded.

"You can do it Cream!" Amy called out.

"I'll do my best!" Cream stated.

"On your mark...get set...GO!"

Cream, being a rabbit, hopped easily through the four slopes, landing on the other side, then easily climbed over the Barrel Climb.

"She's starting out strong." coke said

"Way to go, Cream!" Amy shouted.

Cream gripped the Rolling Log, and rolled it down the track, the clung to the Log Drop, and made it down that.

"She's hanging in there." Coke said as people cheered.

"Keep going Cream!" Tails called out

"Now's she coming across the Balanced Bridge." Slick said

Cream bounced across the moving bridge easily, before taking a pause at the Circle Slider.

"85 seconds on the clock, and there she goes." Coke said as Cream bounced off the springboard, but missed the entire ring, and crashed into the pond below. "What?! She missed!" The red hedgehog said in shock.

**Cream: Failed Circle Slider**

"Oh my! I hope she's okay!" Slick said filled with worry. Cream crawled out of the pond, now soaking wet. Nate walked over, and handed her a towel. People began applauding again, and Amy helped her to a seat.

"She gave it a good try, so what went wrong?" Coke asked Slick

"Let's look at the replay." The replayed, played in slow motion, showed Cream got a very bad launch of the springboard.

"There's the source of her problem. A bad jump of the springboard." Coke said

"Ooh, that is a problem, but, hey, Cream you did great!" Slick shouted out to Cream.

"Let's see...next we have Storm!" Coke called out.

"Alright! I'll do my best, boss!" Storm called out as he went to the starting line.

"This oughta be interesting." Knuckles whispered to Tails.

"And...go!" Slick rang out.

Storm, being one of the two biggest contestants, stumbled on the Quintuple Steps, but charged over the Barrel Climb.

"Storm recovered quite nicely." Coke said.

"I think he's gonna slip up." Tails whispered back to Knuckles

"Quiet, shrimp!" Wave snapped

"She's lucky she's a girl!" Tails whispered to Knuckles, as Storm rolled down the Rolling Log, very dizzy at the end.

"He looks confused. Is this gonna be his downfall?" Coke said as Storm rode the Log Drop down. "No he's still going!"

"What a fast recovery!" Slick added. Storm jumped on the Balance Bridge, causing it to tilt, and causing him to slam into the mat on the other side.

"Oh! Is he out!?" Coke called out, as Storm pulled himself up. "No he's still going!"

"You better make it Storm!" Jet called out

"I-I will, boss!" Storm said.

"He's so clumsy!" Knuckles whispered to Tails who started snickering along.

"In his defense...he's big." Tails whispered. Storm didnt even pause at the Circle Slider, and launched off the springboard, grabbing the ring, and sliding down.

"He recovered nicely, and he's...wait, he's not even pausing at the Jump Hang!" Coke said, jumping from the trampoline, and grabbing the top of the net. "He got the top of the net!" Coke said amazed.

"Amazing!" Storm paused at the Warped Wall.

"He has a minute left on the clock. This is where Charmy met his match. Will Storm suffer the same fate?" Coke asked as Storm built momentum on the wall, running up, and grabbing the top. "He has it!" Coke said as Storm pulled himself up.

"HE'S GOT IT! HE'S GOT IT!" Slick yelled happily.

The audience cheered, as did various contestants, especially the Rogues. Storm grabbed the pipe for the Slider Drop, both hands under the pipe. He pushed himself forward, and tried using his forward momentum to get the net. He got one hand on it...but couldnt get his other hand, causing him to fall into the pond below.

**Storm: Failed Slider Jump**

"Augh! He was so close to the end!" Coke called out as the two other Rogues groaned out loud.

"Let's see that again!"

"Let's!" Coke agreed, showing the instant replay. "There you go, he gripped the pipe wrong. When it hit the end of the track, he has to quickly grab the net with both hands, and they're both out of range!" He said as Storm pulled himself out. Nate handed him a towel, then the Babylon Rogue sulked over to his team mates. Knuckles was struggling not to laugh.

"Behave, Knuckles!" Slick threatened.

"Lets look back on whats happened so far. Charmy had a good run, but timed out on the Warped Wall. Cream was off to a very good start, but slipped up on the Circle Slider. Storm looked like he could go all the way but failed the Slider Drop. Will anyone get past Stage 1, let along the entire course?!" Coke asked. "Slick, introduce the next victim...oops I mean contestant."

"It's Blaze!"

"Break a leg Blaze!" Silver called out as Blaze approached the starting line.

"You go, girl! Just try not to fall in the water." Slick turned to Coke. "My $20 is on her."

"I'll take note of it." Coke said. "Go!" Blaze with her cat like reflexes passed the Quintuple Steps easily, and didnt even break a sweat on the Barrel Climb. "Woo! Look at her go!" Slick called.

"She's not done yet." Coke said as she was whipped around the Rolling Log, but breezed by that, and the Log Drop was no problem. "She's doing well."

"Hang on Blaze!" Cream cheered as Silver clapped. Slick was wagging her tail as he watched her go.

Blaze took a brief pause, and leaped across the Balance Bridge, not even resting as she ignored the springboard all together, grabbing the ring.

"Oh my goodness!" Coke was beyond impressed as she slid down to the next obstacle

"Go, Blaze!" Silver and Cream cheered on. Blaze jumped from the trampoline to the net, choosing to climb under.

"She's making excellent time!" Coke said showing she had 80 seconds on the clock. Blaze tried to get up the Warped Wall on her first try, but slide back down. "Uhoh!"

"You can do it, Blaze!" Slick shouted, before turning to Coke. "Don't cats have claws?"

"Yes." Coke said, as Blaze made good on her second try getting up the Warped Wall. "She got it! But only 50 seconds left!" Blaze grabbed the pipe for the Slider Drop, one hand over, one hand under, and launched forward, hitting the end of the track...and taking hold of the net. The crowd exploded. "She has it! Plenty of time left!" Nate and Slick howl in excitement.

"Last obstacle: The Rope Climb!" Coke called out as Blaze took hold of the rope, and swung to the padded wall, and climbing up, plenty of time on the clock, making it to the top, and pausing, looking at the clock with 20 seconds left. Casually, she walked over, and pushed the red button, stopping the clock. "SHE GOT IT!" Coke yelled out as fans exploded, and contestants roared.

**Blaze: Passed Stage 1. 00:20:00 Left on clock**

"Nate get over there!"

"OH YEAH! WOO! OUR FIRST ONE TO FINISH THE COURSE!" Slick says as he snatches the money.

"Yeah, Blaze!" Cream cheered.

"Great job!" Silver shouted with joy.

"Blaze! You made history twice! Not only are you the first one to pass Stage One, you are also the first female to do so! What do you have to say?" Nate asked holding a mic to her.

"I say that it felt really great to be the first one to finish it." Blaze said, not looking tired.

"Stage 2 awaits for you later on. Back to you guys." Nate said up to Slick and Coke

"That was spectacular, huh, Coke?"

"It was outstanding! She demolished the course!" Coke said. "But on with the show! Rouge, you're up!" He called down to the albino bat

"Don't mind if I do. Wish me luck, Shadow!" She called out as she got to her starting position.

"Humph!" Shadow grunted

"You know the drill." Slick said

" Go!" coke called. As quick as she was, Rouge may have set a speed record for the Quintuple Step, not even pausing at the Barrel Climb.

"And she's off. Look at that bat go!"

"And for the ones with the sick minds, dont look at her like that!" Coke warned as Rouge rolled passed the rolling log, and gripped the Log Drop as it made its trip.

"She might make it." Coke said "Rouge is holding up nicely, isnt she slick?"

"You betcha she is." Rouge took a brief pause, then bounced across the Balance Bridge.

"Im surprised. These early obstacles arent making any damages." Coke said

'Fall already, bat! FALL!' Knuckles thought.

Rouge launched from the springboard, and took hold of the ring, but for a very brief moment, one hand slipped.

"Oh my! She hanging on by one hand!" Coke said as she made it to the other side

"Can she make it!?"

"A slip up like that could cost her later!" Rouge then jumped from the trampoline, clinging to the net, before climbing over. Then she looked up the Warped Wall.

"She might be getting nervous." Tails said to Knuckles

"So what?" Knuckles said. Rouge ran back and forth to build momentum, before running up, and climbing over the wall.

"She's got it!" Coke said as she gripped the bar, before forcing it down the track, then flinging herself to the net. The crowd roared when she climbed over.

"And there she goes!" Slick said.

Rouge looked, and had 40 seconds on the clock. Taking hold of the rope, she swung to the wall, but mistimed her landing.

"Can she hang on?!" Coke called out as she struggled to pull herself up

"I think she can." Rouge finally pulled herself up to the top, pressing the button with time to spare.

**Rouge: Passed Stage 1. 00:12:56 Left On Clock**

"And just like that, we have two contestants surviving Stage 1!" Coke said

"Amazing! Lets see her interview, Nate!" Slick said.

"Rouge, you just crushed the course! What do you have to say to your fans?" Nate asked holding a mike to her

"I'm gonna be the first Mobian Warrior!" she exclaimed and winked at the Rouge fan boys who were cheering for her.

"Keep it PG." Nate said as Rouge made her way back to the others, winking at Knuckles and Shadow

"Alright then, now with two contestants moving on, next we have Vector! Cheer on for Vec everyone!" Slick blew the horn and the croc took off. Vector took his time on the Quintuple Step, clearing it before charging over the Barrel Climb

"Look at him go, folks!"

"Can he make it past the rolling log?" Coke asked as Vector was whipped around the log, making it down the end.

"Yes he can." Slick said

Vector clung to the Log Drop was it made its violent trip down. He made a brief stumbled on the Balance Bridge.

"Still going strong."

"Yup."

Vector jumped from the springboard, but his size caused a good whiplash when he grabbed the ring, hanging on long enough to get to the other side.

"YAY! GO VECTOR!" Charmy cheered. Vector had to pause for a breather, losing valuble time.

"No time to rest!" Espio called.

"Espio, right! You only have a few seconds left!" Slick stated. He turns to Coke and says, "It seems like the big guys get tired out more easily, huh?"

"Your right Slick. He only has 50 seconds." Coke said as Vector launched off the trampoline, grabbing the net, and climbing over, taking up more time.

"If he has any hopes of getting past, he has to get over the wall on his first try." Espio said

"Right, Espio!" Vector paused, then charged up the wall, pulling himself up.

"30 seconds left!" coke called as he forced the pipe down the track, barely grabbing the net, going under, losing more time. "20 seconds!"

"I'm not sure if he's gonna make it."

Vector swung to the wall, landing with 15 seconds left.

"He's gotta go faster!" Coke said as the ten second klaxon rang out. Vector pulled himself up, then stumbled forward hitting the button.

"According to the clock..." The red hedgehog examined it closely. "...He made it barely!"

**Vector: Passed Stage 1. 00:04:25 Left on clock**

"Unbelievable! Let's see that replay, shall we?" Slick said

"As you see, Vector didnt have the most perfect run." Coke said viewing the replay

"But he made it anyway, right?"

"He made it, with only 4 seconds on the clock

"Yo, Nate! Get an interview on him!"

Nate walked over to Vector and said, "That was tight one on there, huh? How do you feel?"

"Tired...but I made it!" Vector said happily, as Charmy jumped on top of him.

"YAY VECTOR!"

Espio nodded and said, "A job well done, Vector."

"Lets see...next we have Wave!" Coke said

"You go, Wave!" Storm cheered.

"Don't screw up like Storm did!" Jet snapped.

"I'll try not too." Wave muttered, taking her spot at the starting line

"On your mark...get set...GO!" Slick announced and the swallow look off to the first course.

"Will she join the others, or will she fall like Storm?" coke asked as Wave perfectly completed the Quintuple Steps

"And like Charmy and Cream." Slick added. Wave climbed over the Barrel Climb, and withstood the Rolling Log.

"Making excellent time." Coke said impressed

"Indeed."

Wave ran into a little trouble riding down the Log Drop. She didnt have a good enough grip, and slid down a few notches, but made it past

'Butterfingers' Tails thought. Wave then cleared the Balance Bridge, then took flight, grabbing the metal ring and riding it down.

"We got serious competitors." Coke said

"Yeah."

Wave bounced off the trampoline, taking hold of the net and climbing over.

"50 seconds left. She could be going for a record." Coke said as Wave got over the Warped Wall on her first try.

"Think she could make it?" Storm asked Jet

"She better! I want to make sure that two of us make it to the end!"

"W-Who's the other?"

Jet turned to him. "Me of course!"

"He wishes." Sonic muttered to Tails.

"Ignoring the side conversations, there she goes!" Coke said as Wave slid down the track, hitting the end and clinging to the net. "She has it!"

"Alright!"

"With 20 seconds on the clock, she pretty much has this." Coke said as the Shallow swung to the wall, climbing up the hitting the button.

"12 seconds left on the clock, Wave has become the first Babylon Rogue to pass Stage 1" Coke said. Tails groaned.

**Wave: Passed Stage 1. 00:12:09 Left on Clock**

"Woo-HOO!" Storm cheered. Jet jumped on top of Storm and clung on his head.

"THAT'S MY MECHANIC!" Wave happily walked over to her team mates, who happily sat her on their shoulders.

"Spectacular win for a Babylon Rogue! How does it feel, Wave?" Slick asked.

"Im on top of the world!" Wave said as her team mates paraded her off.

"Next we have Silver the Hedgehog!" Coke announced

"Go, pot-I mean, Silver!" Blaze glared at the host.

"I see that look Blaze! Ok, if Silver can pass stage 1, then no more drug jokes from me!" Coke said. Silver now had more reason to pass.

"Yeah, Blaze. No more jokes." Slick turned to Coke and whispers. "Man she's so protective about him."

"Silver and Blaze sitting in a tree." Coke whispered

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Slick whispered back.

"Oh wait is thing on?" Coke asked about the mic

"If Blaze glaring at us with fire in her eyes like she's ready to roast us alive, then I think so." Coke looked. "She is..." He started the clock, and Silver started

"And he's off! Better go get that fire extinguisher and fireproof shield." Slick said as he slipped out of his seat.

"you better." Coke said as Silver cleared the Quintuple Steps, then the Barrel Climb

"Found them!" Slick said as he brought a fire extinguisher and a fireproof shield.

"And in case these don't work..." he grabs out a fire hose, "then this will."

"Great..." Coke said as Silver cleared the Rolling Log, then he clung to the Log Drop as it moved

"He's still going strong." Nate said. "Hey, what's wrong with Blaze?"

"You dont wanna know." Coke said, ducking under a fireball. Silver then leaped over the Balance Bridge

"Great jump!" Nate said.

'For a psychokinetic hedgehog who's on weed.' Slick thought.

Silver bounced off the springboard, taking hold of the ring, sliding down the track. On the way down, he may or may not have winked at Blaze. Then he launched to the Jump Hang, climbing over the net.

"Perfect landing!"

The futuristic hedgehog looked up the wall, the ran up it on his first try

"Can he make it!?"

Silver paused, then took hold of the bar, sliding it down the track, flinging himself to the net.

"He has it!" Coke said, looking at the clock, over 35 seconds left

"Can he make it!?"

Silver swung to the wall, and carefully climbed up, stopping the clock at 20 seconds.

"He got it!" Coke said happily

**Silver: Passed Stage 1. 00:20:23 Left on clock**

"Awesome!"

"Ha ha!" Silver shouted at the finish line, before making his way back to his friends.

"Go, Silver! Lets get an interview with him, Nate. Oh, Nate! Tell Blaze to take a chill pill will ya?"

"You did one heck of a job Silver. Can I get your's and Blaze's reactions?" Nate asked

'At least she calmed down.' Slick thought.

"I made the future proud!" Silver said panting.

"That seems like a good place to stop for today. Half of our sixteen contestants have gone, but sadly three fell along the way. But five hopefuls have made it to stage 2! Next time out strongest contenders will take on the course! Will any of them make it? Find out next time on Mobian Warrior!"


	3. Stage 1: Contestants 9-16

"And welcome back ladies and gentlemen to Mobian Warrior where sixteen of the greatest competitors in history are going head to head for Total Victory!" Slick announced.

"Last time the first 8 contestants ran, and while the day was filled with heartbreaking defeat, Blaze, Rouge, Vector, Wave, and Silver were able to overcome the obstacles, and the clock to make it to Stage 2. Now we watch the final 8 take their chance, and some of the best runs are yet to come." Coke said.

"So let's return to the action! Who's up first?" Slick asked.

"Up next we have Knuckles the Echidna!" Coke announced. The Knuckles fanboys cheered as their favorite echidna went to the starting line.

"You can do it, Knuckles!" Sonic cheered his buddy on.n Knuckles held one fist in the year as the clock started.

"And he's off!" Coke said as Knuckles cleared the Quintuple Steps easily, then the guardian charged over the barell climb.

"Look at him go!"

"He's not using his clawed knuckles is he?" Tails asked Sonic as Knuckles cleared the Rolling Log

"He better NOT!"Slick shouted.

"Im not!" Knuckles shouted as he clung to the Log Drop, riding it down the jagged track. Then he bounded over the Balance Bridge while Slick tried to argue. "Dont make me come up there!" Knuckles warned.

""Chill out, Knux." Sonic said as the echidna skipped the whole trampoline and grabbing the ring, sliding down the track. Then he launched off the trampoline, taking hold of the net.

"You dont wanna slip up!" Tails said. Knuckles ran up the Warped Wall easily, not even pausing at the Slider Jump, making it to the net.

"30 seconds left." Coke announced. For what ever reason, Knuckles took his sweet time climbing the wall.

"Is he using the spikes on his knuckles?" Slick questioned. Coke took a closer look. "No he's good." Knuckles reached the top, then slammed the button, 19 seconds of the clock.

_**Knuckles: Advances to Stage 2**_

"And he's moving on!" The Knuckles fanboys cheered for their favorite Sonic hero. Knuckles smirked in Storm's direction.

"You just got lucky, that's all, punk!" Storm said angrily.

"Nate, interview Mr Knuckles." Coke said.

"I'm gonna go get a soda. Want one, Coke?" Slick asked.

"Bring me back a Coke." The hedgehog said. Slick nods and leaves the set.

"How does it feel, Knuckles?" Nate asks the red echidna.

"Im setting out to prove I still got it." Knuckles said.

"Did he ever have it?" Sonic asked Tails

"I don't know." Tails replied.

"Next, we have the final member of the Chaotix, Espio!" Coke announced. The Espio fan girls start screaming for the chameleon.

"Hey! Back in your seats!" Nate growled. Espio stopped at the starting line, and bowed like a ninja. "And...go!" Nate shouted and the ninja took off.

"Hey! What did I miss? Oh, and here's your Coke, dude." Slick said he came back.

"Nothing much, Espio just started his run." Coke said drinking his beverage. Espio skillfully cleared the quintuple step without any struggle

"Oh, yeah, my money's on him." Slick said.

"I thought you picked Blaze?" Coke asked as Espio cleared the Barrel climb, then rolled passed the Rolling Log. "He's holding his own, some consider him big favorite to go all the way." The host said as Espio cleared the log drop without any trouble

"This is one skillful competitor!" Slick said as Espio jumped over the ridge in the Balance Bridge, then leaped to the Metal Ring, sliding down the track.

"Go, Espio!" Charmy shouted.

"Do it for the Chaotix!" Vector called out. Espio paused real briefly to compose himself, before jumping from the trampoline to the net.

"Great job, Espio!" Slick called. Espio ran back and forth to build momentum, then charged up the Warped Wall.

"He's not even breaking a sweat." Tails said impressed

"Woo! Nothing's stopping this chameleon from making it to the end!" Slick said as he took a sip of his drink. Espio calmly took hold of the bar, then slid down the track, sticking the landing to the net. Taking notice of the time, Espio swung to the wall, calmly climbed up, and stopped the clock with 12 seconds on the clock.

_**Espio: Advancing to Stage 2**_

"Alright, Espio!" Vector cheered. The fan girls started screaming for their ninja and shook the fence.

"Get back!" Coke said spraying pepper spray. "Nate get an interview!"

"Okay, that was pretty cool, Espio. How does it fell to move on?"

"It doesnt take much to stop a ninja. I feel at home here." Espio said.

"So Tails how do you think Espio's run went?" Coke asked the fox down below

"I think he did pretty great!"

"Good, cause your next!" Coke said. Espio joined the contestants who passed stage 1

"You go, buddy!" Sonic cheered.

Tails nervously headed to the starting line. His long time friends began cheering, except Shadow. He never cheers

"Alright, ready Tails?" Coke asked. The fox nodded. "go!" Tails took a deep breath, then hopped from step to step

"And he's off. Making a good start with the Quintuple step." Slick announced.

"You can do it Tails!" Sonic called out.

"Do your best Tails!" Amy cheered.

Tails jumped at the Barrel Climb, and had a big scare sliding down, but he was able to stop himself, and climb over.

"Had a close wipeout." Coke noted Tails clung to the Rolling Log. "Im getting dizzy!" He called out, passing it. Then he held tight to the Log Drop, making it pass that without problem.

_'Jeez isn't that a new phrase?'_ Slick thought sarcastically.

"Thinking what im thinking?" Coke asked Slick as Tails cleared the Balance Bridge, before pausing at the circle slider.

"Thinking of what?"

"These people need new catch phrases." Coke said as Tails leaped to the metal ring, sliding down the track.

"Yeah cause it's getting pretty old." Tails jumped from the trampoline to the net, barely hanging on, then he climbed under.

"He's still hanging in there" Coke said

"Hang on, Tails!" Knuckles shouted.

Tails looked up the Warped Wall. "Oh boy." He said trying his first run, but sliding down.

"He might have some trouble here." coke said as Tails tried again, but slide back down.

"Come on, buddy! You can do it!" Sonic cheered.

_'Fail, shrimp.'_ Wave thought.

'Cant give up...cant give up..." Tails though as he charged up the wall on his third try...and got it.

"He's up!" Amy cheered as he grabbed the bar, sliding down the track, jumping for the net, then climbing over.

"He's got it, folks!" Slick called.

"He's only got 15 seconds left!" Coke called out as Tails desperately grabbed the rope, and began climbing.

"Come on Tails!" Sonic called as Tails struggled to climb. then the klaxon began blaring.

"I dont think he's gonna make it." Coke called as the timer got lower. Tails was almost here.

"5...4...3...2...1!" Tails slammed the button.

"Did he make it!?"

"Get me the small timer!" Coke said to a stagehand. After a quick look... "I dont believe it..." then he looked to the fox. "Tails...you beat Stage 1 with half a second on the clock!" Then the fox's friends exploded in applaud.

_**Tails: Advances to Stage 2**_

"What a SUPER close win! Lets get an interview with him!" Slick cheered.

"That was spectacular out there, Tails! How does it feel to be the next contestant moving on?" Nate asked.

"I was so nervous there!" Tails said laughing, and trying to breath.  
"But you made it, buddy! And we're proud of you!" Sonic said as he put Tails on his shoulders.

A majority of the audience were on their feet cheering. Tails held his arms out in victory.  
"So Slick, who's the next unfortunate soul?" Coke asked.

"It's Amy Rose!"

"Wish me luck Sonic." Amy said, trying to steal a kiss on the cheek from him .Sonic moved away from her.

"Slick, blow the horn already!"

"I got it." Coke said blowing the horn and starting the clock. Amy cleared the Quintuple Steps without any problems

"Phew!" Sonic said as he slumped in his seat.

"Wait til she comes back." Tails said.

"Can Amy keep the streak of Stage 1 victories alive?" Coke asked as the pink hedgehog cleared the Barrel Climb, then took the time to wink at Sonic

"I think I'm gonna vomit!" Sonic mumbled. Tails chuckled. Amy grabbed the Rolling Log, riding it down, the clung to the Log Grip.

"Doing a good job" Coke said

"Yeah!" Slick agreed.

Cream and others were busy cheering her on as Amy leaped across the Balance Bridge

"Look at that graceful jump, folks!"

"Next comes the Circle Slider, which claimed Cream as its victim earlier " Coke said. Amy took this in consideration, then launched from the springboard, taking hold of the ring.

"She's got it." Amy landed on the other side, before looking at the jump hang.

"There she goes!" Amy launched the from the trampoline...but hit the net too low, and being whip-lashed into the water below. "Ow! That had to hurt."

_**Amy Rose: Failed Jump Hang**_

"Ooh, what happened there?" Even though he didnt want to be near Amy, Sonic was helping her out of the muddy water hole.

"Lets see...here you go. She gripped the net way to low, causing her to whip lash into the water." Coke explained

"So close, but yet so far away." Slick whispers to Coke. "Isn't Sonic such a softie to Amy?"  
"He is." Coke whispered back. "So who's next?"

"Metal Sonic!"

"First robot to ever run the course." Coke noted

"Hope he doesn't hit the water and blows a fuse." Slick joked.

"Lets find out. Metal Sonic are you water proof?" Coke asked.

"Beep." Said Metal Sonic

"Can someone translate that?"

"Not in the budget Im afraid." Coke said.

"Man, but lets get started, shall we?"

"Lets!" Coke said

"I really wished we had a translator for him." Slick whispered to Coke.

"He has one advantage. He's a robot, he doesnt get tired."

"True that."

"Start ye old clock!" Coke said

Slick blows the horn and the robot takes off. Metal Sonic cleared the quintuple steps easily, then bounded over the barell climb

"Look at that hedge-err I mean robot go!"

"Can he...it? Make it to the end?" Coke asked

"Who knows?"

Metal took hold of the Rolling Log, passing that without any problems. Then it passed the Log Drop without any difficulty

"What smooth move there!"

"Next 'He' has to get past the Balance Bridge." Coke said about Metal, still not sure to call it an it or he. The robot breezed by the bridge easily. "He's still going strong, and doesnt look to be tiring out." Coke said. Metal launched from the springboard, grabbing the ring, and riding it down the track

"He's got it!"

The crowd didnt know wither to cheer or boo the robot. Then Metal bounced from the trampoline, grabbing the cargo net.

"He's got it." Slick said.

"Can he make it up the warped wall?" Coke asked as Metal ran back and forth

"I hope so."Metal finally charged up the wall, pulling himself over.

"He looks to be in a good spot." Coke said. Metal grabbed the bar and forced it down the track, but made one very fatal mistake. "Um...he's suppose to let go of the bar when he reached the end." Coke said as the robots momentum came to a dead stop.

"Oh no." Slick muttered.

**"This-Presents-A-Problem..."**Metal droned on.

"Oh so he can talk." Coke said

"Told you so!"

"He is in a jam though."

"Right." Metal began swinging, trying to reach the net, jumping for it...and missing. "Oh, no!"

_**Metal Sonic: Failed Slider Drop**_

"Well, another one bites the dust." Coke said about Metal Sonic. "Do we need to look at the replay? We all clearly saw where he went wrong." Coke said

"I guess so." Slick said as he replayed the clip.

"Its as clear as day. Metal didnt let go of the bar when he hit the end." Coke said "Causing him to miss the platform."

"Um...who's gonna get him?" Slick asked

"Oh, right!" Nate said as he went to go get the robot.

"He outta have fun with that." Coke said

"Why so?" Slick asked.

"Wet Robot =..." Coke said

Just then, Metal Sonic blown his fuse and shut down. "Oh."

"You ok Nate?" Coke asked

"I'm good!" he called back.

"Great. Next we have...Shadow I believe?" Coke asked

"Yup!"

"Oh this outta be good." Coke said. The ebony hedgehog left Rouge and the others, and took his spot at the starting line. The Shadow fangirls starting going CRAZY as the shook the fence.

"Not again! GET BACK!" Nate began using the pepper spray.

"If you would Slick." Coke said

"No, problem!" Slick said as he blew the horn.

Shadow passed the Quintuple steps with ease, then shocked everyone by jumping right on top of the Barrel Climb

"Amazing!" Slick said. Shadow then gripped the Rolling Log, and rode that down the track

"What an amazing move!" Coke said. Shadow then easily passed the Log drop, and not even pausing at the Balance Bridge

"There he goes to the Balance Bridge." Shadow didnt pause at the circle Slider, launching from the pad to the metal ring, riding it down the track

"He's going..." Shadow took a very brief pause, then jumped to the net of the Jump Hang

"Can he make it?" Nate asked. Shadow pulled himself over the net, then took a brief pause at the Warped Wall.

"He's taking a moment." Shadow then ran up the wall on his first try.

"He got it!" Coke cheered. Shadow grasped the bar, and slid it down the track, landing safely into the net.

Shadow grabbed the rope, and swung to the platform, pulling himself up and hitting the button with over 15 seconds left.

_**S****hadow: Advances to Stage 2**_

"And he makes it!" Slick shouts happily. The Shadow fangirls cheer loudly for the ebony hedgehog

"Not only that, he set the speed record for the day!" Coke said in amazement

"Even more awesome. Let's get an interview with him, Nate." Slick said. The werehog went up to Shadow and said, "Those were amazing moves you did, Shadow? How does it feel?"

"Your standing too close." Shadow said seriously

"Alright. Alright. I'll step back." Nate said as he stepped back. Shadow then rejoined his "Friends"

"Nice job, Mr. Sunshine." Rouge applaud him. Shadow grunted.

"Ok up next we have Jet!" Coke said

"Alright! I'll show you who's the world's fastest thing alive!" Jet shouted to the seething hedgehog. It took a few good people to keep Sonic from tackling Jet

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Sonic raged.

"Chill ax, Sonic. Alright, then, Jet, take your position." Slick said.

"Not worth it Sonic!" Tails said holding him back

"You're right." Sonic said as he settled down. Slick blew the horn and the hawk took off. Jet breezed past the Quintuple Steps, then leaped passed the barrel climb

"Nice move on the Quintuple step." Jet clung to the rolling log, then pushed past the log drop

"And he's goin'." Jet flew over the Balance Bridge, and made it to the ring of the circle slider.

"Go boss!" Storm shouted. Jet then launched into the net of the jump hang

"There he goes!" Slick said. Jet climbed over the net, then ran up the wall without breaking a beat

_'Fall, Jet! Fall!'_ Sonic thought. Jet then took a pause, then ran forward, grabbing the bar, and using his forward momentum to grab the net.

"We could be looking at a new speed record." Coke said

"Indeed." Slick agreed.  
4/06

Jet then grabbed the rope, and swung to the landing mat, climbing up, and hitting the button, with 17 seconds left on the clock. "Its a new record!" Coke announced.

_**Jet: Advances to Stage 2**_

"Aw, man." Sonic moaned.

"Unbelievable! Shadow, looks like you're record just got broken by Jet, dude!"

"Yay! For the boss!" Storm cheered as he put Jet on his shoulder

"Suck it hedgehog!" Jet gloated to Sonic.

"Alright! The hawk's dead!" Sonic said as he sat up and walked over to Jet. Tails and Knuckles tried holding him back.

"Chill, Sonic! But lets get an interview with Nate." Slick said

"Jet, tell us what your plans for this tournament are." Nate asked

"To be the very best!" Jet gloated

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sonic called, then stomped over to the starting line, seeing as he was last.

"Alright, now we have our last contestant, Sonic!" Slick announced. The crowd went MAD for their favorite character. The vast majority of Sonic friends rooted for the hedgehog as well

"You go, Sonic!" Tails cheered.

"You can do it!" Knuckles cheered.

"Do it for my love, my lovely Sonic!" Amy called out.

"Go for it Sonic!" Charmy cheered.

"You got this Sonic!" Vector cheered.

"You can handle this." Espio said

"You got it, Big Blue." Rouge said.

"Yay! Sonic!" Cream shouted. Shadow simply gave a head nod.

"Annnnnnnnnddddddd...Go!" Coke called. The speedy hedgehog passed the Quintuple Step without a sweat. Sonic then leaped over the Barell Climb, the rolled pass the Rolling Log.

"Look at Sonic go!" Sonic tackled the Log Drop perfectly, and didnt even pause at the Balance Bridge. Sonic then skipped the launch pad, taking hold of the metal ring and sliding down the track

"Look at that dude go." Sonic bounced off the trampoline and into the net, climbing over. The crowd was watching anxiously at the blue hedgehog. Sonic looked like he was gonna run up, but he got half way up, then did a back flip.

"Little show boating." Coke said

"Indeed." Slick agreed. Sonic then ran up the wall on his real try, and got up

"Now he's going..." Sonic grabbed the bar sliding forward, hitting the end of the track, and reaching the net.

"We might have a new speed record." Coke said

"We might."

Sonic took hold of the rope, and swung to the platform, pulling himself up and hitting the button.

_**Sonic: Advances to Stage 2**_

"Did he get it?!" Jet asked Coke.

"Calm down, Jet. Lets see the replay."

"Well, he clearly beat stage one, but for the speed record..." Coke looked at the clock. "Sonic was faster than Jet by one second!"

"WHAT!?" Jet said in outrage.

"Ah-ha! Beat that Jet!" Sonic said victorious. Jet tried to lunge at Sonic but Storm grabbed him on time.

"Well, things just got more interesting." Coke said

"Let's get an interview on Sonic shall we?"

"Sonic, you blew away the course. What do you have to say?" Nate asked the hedgehog as Storm and Wave had to drag Jet away

"I say, I'm gonna be the worl-" Sonic was cut off when a fangirl tackled him to the ground.

"Oh no she didnt!" Amy said wacking the girl with her hammer. Nate dragged the knocked out girl back to the audience.

"Well Slick, who managed to survive the horrors of stage 1?"

"Well, the constants moving on is Sonic, Shadow, Jet, Wave, Espio, Blaze, Silver, Tails, Rouge, Vector, and Knuckles!"

"What a terrific performance, huh, coke?"

"Its been a good one so far. As the sun begins to set here, these 11 prepare for Stage 2." Coke said.

"Yep."

Slick leans to the microphone and says to Sonic and Jet, "Hey, guys. About that bet you settled on, who do you think is gonna win it?"

"Its gonna be me!" they both said at the same time, nose to nose.

"This wraps up Stage 1. So until next time, stay tuned for more extreme wipeouts." Slick said.

"More intense finishes." Coke said.

"More personal rivalry's." Nate said

"And more...Mobian Warrior!" All three said, bringing Stage 1 to a close.

_**Ok, for the record...it took forever to finish! I was hit with bad internet, or when ever I hit the backspace, it would take me back a page! Over a dozen times it did this! So tune in!**_


End file.
